Another Day at the Office
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: As SHIELD agents, Natasha and Clint are sent on numerous undercover operations. As a family, Natasha and Clint, and their daughter, don't like being without each other for extended periods of time. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have other stories to work on, but this popped into my head and I needed to write it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Clint Barton was not enjoying his newest assignment. Fury had sent him undercover at a local private high school keeping an eye on the twin son and daughter of one of the members of the World Security Council after a threat had been made against the council member.  
Clint sighed again as he looked down at the file on his desk. Being principal wasn't easy or fun, and Clint was sick of dealing with annoying rich kids.

A knock on the door brought Clint up from his thoughts. He sighed once more before calling out for whoever it was to enter. He heard the door open and the person enter, but he didn't look up.  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
"You could look up at your wife and daughter when they come to see you." Natasha said.  
Clint looked up immediately and smiled when he saw Natasha standing in the doorway holding their daughter on her hip. He stood up and made his way over. He pressed a kiss to Natasha's cheek and another to his daughter's head.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Clint asked as he led them into his office. "I thought Fury had you training recruits."  
"He did, but Lacie wanted to see you so he gave me the afternoon off. We decided to come visit."  
"Is that so?" Clint asked. He turned to his daughter and smiled at her. "Did you miss me, Lace?"  
"Yeah." She said softly.  
Clint held his arms out and Lacie leaned over until he pulled her into his arms. He situated her on his hip and carried her over to his desk where he sat down on the edge and moved her to his lap. She curled herself into his chest and Clint leaned down and kissed her head. Natasha sat on the desk next to Clint and ran a hand through Lacie's hair.  
"How is this going?" Natasha asked.  
"Don't get me started." Clint said. "I've seen the kids every morning, and that's the highlight of my day. I swear they're the only kids who haven't been sent to my office."  
"Really? I bought private school kids were supposed to be good."  
"Well, you thought wrong. I've seen kids for everything from ditching class to getting caught with drugs and alcohol. I swear, kids weren't this bad when I was in high school."  
"That might be because you didn't actually go to high school." Natasha said playfully.  
"If I recall properly, neither did you." Clint shot back with a smile. They'd long ago discovered that joking about their pasts made it easier to deal with the horrible things that had happened to them.  
Just as Natasha was about to respond, there was a knock on the office door and it opened before Clint could say anything.  
"Hey, Principal B. Ms. Mean-face sent me down agai- oh. Sorry, I'll come back later."  
Natasha looked up and saw a boy standing in the doorway. Clint looked up as well, and smiled when he saw the boy.  
"Don't worry about it, Devin."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Devin, this is my wife, Natasha, and our daughter, Lacie."  
"Hi." Devin said, smiling at the girls.  
"Tasha, this is Devin. He's one of my problems."  
"Hey, B! I told you my teacher is insane."  
"I'm messing with you, Dev. I know Ms. Palmer can be difficult to get along with, but you need to be respectful."  
"I try, B. I really do. But she just pushes my buttons."  
Clint sighed. Then he turned to Natasha. "You're good at dealing with button pushers, Tash. Got any advice for Devin?"  
Natasha looked the boy up and down. "How old are you?"  
"13."  
"Grade?"  
"Sophmore. I skipped a couple grades."  
"Devin's really smart." Clint said.  
"Uh-huh." Natasha said. "What's the deal with the teacher?"  
"She hates me."  
"Devin." Clint said.  
Devin sighed. "She gives out tons of homework, and I don't have time to do it all, so she sends me down here everyday when I don't have it finished."  
"Do the other kids get it done?" Natasha asked.  
"Yeah. They have plenty of time."  
"What's so different about the amount of time you have?"  
Devin sighed again, slightly louder this time. "My parents were killed last year, one of my dad's employees went crazy and shot them at a banquet. I'm only here still because the school found money for my tuition since they like having smart kids. But, I don't have family, so I got stuck in the system. My foster parents are crappy at best. I only show up at the house twice a week when my case worker is there. Otherwise I'm living out of the car my parents left me while working two jobs. I go straight from school to my first job. I get off at 7 and have half an hour to eat and get to my second job where I get off at 11:30. Then I find a parking lot and spend the night. B lets me in early so I can shower in the gym."  
Natasha nodded. "Does your teacher know this?"  
"I tried telling her a couple times, but she thinks I'm making excuses, so she just sends me up here, and I hang out with B for the hour."  
"How are you supposed to learn anything?"  
"I used to have a tutor before my parents died. I already technically learned everything I'll learn here. I still have my notes and everything, so I just use that. And he still lets me call and ask for help without paying him. His parents let me stay with them every friday night, so that helps."  
"Here's what you're going to do. You're going to go back to your classroom. Clint you'll write him a note that says he's to remain in class unless he does something wrong, and that doesn't include not doing his homework. Devin, you're going to sit in your seat and you won't speak unless you're spoken to. If your teacher tries to get a rise out of you, you will take a deep breath. You will not give her a reason to kick you out again. Ask your employers if you can work on your schoolwork during breaks. If they have a problem with it, tell them to call Clint. If they call you, I expect you to take care of it, Clint." Natasha said.  
Devin just looked at her. After a few moments, he nodded.  
Clint handed Lacie to Natasha so he could get a piece of paper from his desk. He wrote out the note and handed it to Devin. With one last thanks, the boy left the office. When Devin closed the door, Clint took Lacie into his arms again and Natasha sat next to him.  
"So, Devin."  
"He's a good kid, Tasha."  
"He reminds me of you."  
"Me too."  
They sat in silence for a while. Clint put Lacie in his desk chair and gave her some paper and colored pencils when she asked if she could color him a picture. When she finished, she held up the paper for Clint to see.  
"Papa, look what I colored!"  
"It's lovely, sweetie. Who is it?"  
"Devin and his parents. He was sad, so I wanted to give him this to make him happy. Do you think he'll like it?"  
"I'm sure he will, Lace. His class is almost over. Do you want to come with me and give it to him yourself?"  
"Yes, please!"  
Clint smiled. After Lacie finished cleaning up the colored pencils, Clint lifted her into his arms and the three of them left his office.  
"Got some visitors, Barton?" A woman asked.  
"Hi, Kathleen. Yeah, this is my wife and my daughter."  
"She's cute. How old are you, sweetie?"  
"5."  
Clint smiled as they left the front office. As they stepped outside, the bell rang signaling the end of classes and the start of lunch. Clint led Natasha and Lacie around campus, pointing out things here and there. They came up to a building and Clint held the door open for Natasha and followed in behind her.  
"Why are we going in here? I thought kids had lunch in the cafeteria."  
"They do, but Devin uses his lunch to work on his homework."  
They walked straight through the building and opened the door to the outside. They walked a bit further until they came upon a small group of tables with only one occupant.  
"Hey, kid." Clint said.  
Devin looked up and smiled. "Hey, B. B's family."  
Natasha laughed and Lacie smiled at Devin.  
"What can I do for you?" Devin asked.  
"I drew this for you." Lacie said and held out the picture. Devin took it and looked it over thoughtfully.  
"And who are these spectacularly drawn people?"  
"You and your parents. I wanted you to keep it so when you're sad you can look at it and be happy."  
Devin looked up from the picture and smiled at Lacie. "Thanks. It's a great picture."  
"Thanks." Lacie said.  
"She wanted to give it to you herself. Have fun with your work."  
"Thanks, B. Not likely though."  
Clint laughed and turned away from the kid. He led Natasha back through the campus and into the front office.  
"Alright, we'll see you at home, ok?" Natasha said after Clint handed Lacie over.  
"Sounds good." Clint said. He pressed a kiss to Lacie's cheek. "Bye, Lacie."  
"By, Papa."  
"Thanks for bringing her in, Tash."  
"You're welcome, Clint. I missed you too."  
They'd arrived at Natasha's car by now. Natasha strapped Lacie into her seat and closed the door. Clint pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.  
"I love you, Tash."  
"Love you too."  
After a soft kiss, Natasha got in the car. Clint watched as she drove away. He went back into his office, and tried to get back to work.  
5 minutes later, a knock sounded on his door. After calling for the person to enter, Clint couldn't say he was surprised.  
"Jack, what did you do this time?"  
"I swear, B. It wasn't mine."  
Clint sighed as he gestured for the boy to sit. Just another day at the office.

* * *

**There you go. This wasn't really what I had in mind, but that's usually what happens with my stories.  
Please check out the poll on my profile.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess this turned into a mini-series, I hope you guys don't mind. I just kind of figured that since I wrote one where Clint was undercover, I should do one when Natasha is. This takes place during Iron Man 2, just as an FYI.**

* * *

"Will that be all, Miss. Potts?"  
"For now, Miss. Rushman."  
Natasha nodded and picked the files up off Pepper's desk. Now that she was CEO, Stark Industries seemed to be running smoother. It was good for the company, but it meant that Natasha had a lot of work on her plate.  
Just as she was about to make her way toward the door, it opened and Happy stepped inside.  
"Happy?" Pepper asked.  
"Sorry, ma'am. Miss. Rushman, there's a man in the lobby to see you. He says he's your brother?"  
Natasha was slightly confused, but didn't let it show. "Did he give a name?"  
"Devin. He said he was bringing his daughter to visit."  
Natasha nodded. "Please show them to my office. I'll be there shortly."  
Happy nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Natasha was about to follow him out, when Pepper spoke.  
"Brother? I don't remember reading anything about a brother."  
"He's not technically my brother. He was a foster kid and he needed a place to stay where he felt comfortable."  
"Were his parents bad?"  
"Not that I know of. But his parents had passed away a few months before I met him, and he didn't want anyone else filling their shoes, so he spent as little time there as possible. After a while, his caseworker switched his home to mine, and I adopted him a few months ago."  
"That was very kind of you." Pepper said. Natasha could see something new in her eyes, something that looked like respect.  
Natasha shrugged. "He's a good kid."  
"And he has a daughter?"  
"Kind of. If you don't mind, Miss. Potts, I'd like to go see what he needs."  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Of course. Please have those accounts done by tomorrow's staff meeting."  
"Of course. Good day."  
With one last nod, Natasha left the office. She sighed softly before turning and walking toward her office. She opened the door and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.  
"Lacie, you gotta hurry, or she's gonna see you." Devin hissed.  
"Who's gonna see what?" Natasha asked from the door, her arms crossed over her stomach.  
Lacie and Devin froze. They were sitting at her desk and her computer was on.  
"Umm... nothing." Devin said in a rush. He nudged Lacie slightly and after a second's hesitation, she jumped out of the chair and ran to hug Natasha. Natasha bent down and pulled the little girl into her arms.  
"Hi, sweetie. What were you two doing?" Natasha asked as she closed her door and stepped closer to Devin.  
"Nothin', Mumma."  
Natasha gave her a look as if to say 'yeah right' but didn't push the issue.  
"Where's Clint? I can't imagine that he'd let the two of you out on your own after what happened last time."  
"It wasn't that bad last time, Ms. B!"  
"Wasn't that bad? Do you hear yourself, Devin? You two came home covered in mud and grass with ice cream stains all over the place. We had to hose you off like dogs, and even then your clothes did't come clean so we had to throw them away."  
"It was a one time thing!"  
Natasha couldn't help laughing at her adopted son's face. He looked so guilty, even though Natasha knew he'd just been trying to make Lacie feel better after her classmates made fun of her for being adopted.  
Natasha leaned down and pressed a kiss to Devin's head, smiling internally when he didn't shy away like he used to.  
"But where is birdbrain?"  
"Talking about me, Tasha?" A voice asked from behind her.  
Natasha turned around to see her husband standing on the floor with an open vent behind him. Natasha set Lacie on Devin's lap and turned to run into Clint's arms.  
"I thought you guys were supposed to be in New Mexico." She whispered as she hugged him tightly.  
"We were, but I convinced Phil to give us the weekend off." Clint replied as he kissed her temple. "The kids missed you."  
"I'm 15, I didn't miss anybody." Devin said from behind them.  
Natasha turned and glared at him. "Devin-"  
"Sorry, I was trying to make a joke. I didn't think about what I said."  
Natasha softened. "It's ok."  
"We're here for the whole weekend, Mumma!" Lacie said excitedly.  
"What about you, Devin? When does the school want you back?"  
"I have the week off. When Clint told me they were coming to visit you I decided to meet them here. I'll probably go to New Mexico for a little while with them before going back to Cambridge."  
"How's school? Are you actually doing what you're supposed to?" Natasha asked.  
"It's a foreign country, Ms. B! Don't I deserve to goof off a little bit?"  
Natasha sighed playfully. "I guess you do."  
"Just don't forget my present!" Lacie chirped from his lap.  
Devin laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it." He replied and Natasha smiled at her two kids.  
Lacie smiled at her brother and hugged him tightly. While it had taken Devin a decent amount of time to get used to his new family, they'd warmed up to him right away. Lacie especially was happy to do whatever he wanted, as long as she could spend a little time with him. After the first few months of living with Clint and Natasha, he'd fully accepted his role as big brother.  
"When are you off, Tash?" Clint asked from behind her, breaking her out of her reverie.  
"Late. Around 10:30 I think. You guys going to get dinner?"  
"Probably. Want us to bring you something?"  
"Nah, I'm good."  
"Alright. Get back to work, you have Sunday off right?"  
"Yeah. And I get off at 4:30 tomorrow. So we can do some stuff then."  
"Sounds good." Clint said.  
"C'mon guys." Natasha called to Devin and Lacie. "Clint's going to take you home while I keep working. We'll hang out tomorrow night and Sunday."  
Lacie pouted slightly but after a kiss and a hug from Natasha she was smiling again. Devin carried her from the room with Clint and Natasha behind them.  
"Mind if I walk you to your car?"  
"As if I ever would, Nat." Clint replied smiling at his wife.  
Just as they were about to step on the elevator, Pepper came up behind them.  
"Miss. Rushman!" She called, and it was lucky Natasha and Clint had trained Devin and Lacie as well as they had.  
"Can I help you Miss. Potts?"  
"Yes, you can. Take tonight and this weekend off."  
"What about the accounts?"  
"I'll have someone else do them. I haven't given you nearly enough breaks, and what better time to have one than now? Spend time with your family. And if I see you here before Monday, you're fired."  
Natasha was surprised, but nodded anyway.  
"Thank you, Miss. Potts."  
Pepper nodded once and gestured to the elevator that had just arrived. Natasha nodded once more before turning to enter the elevator behind her family.  
"Well, I guess we can hang out now." She said with a smile. She took Lacie from Devin and hugged her before settling her on her hip. "So what do we want to do?" She asked.  
"Ice cream!" Lacie exclaimed, earning a laugh from everyone in the elevator.

* * *

**Not as long as the last one, but hopefully you don't mind. I think I might end this here, unless you guys have any ideas for other chapters.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
